


Let's run away together

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	Let's run away together

“Давай убежим вместе, — Джулиан улыбнулся, успокаивающе поглаживая Гарака по щеке. — С твоим прошлым и моими генетическими улучшениями никто никогда не найдёт нас. — Гарак посмотрел на него, и его дыхание наконец-то начало замедляться. Джулиан ответил на это благодарной улыбкой. — Я серьёзно, Элим. Скажи только слово, и мы исчезнем”.   
  
“Ты пренебрежёшь войной? — сказал Гарак, всё ещё успокаивая дыхание. — Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь”.   
  
“Боюсь, что если я не сделаю этого, то пренебрегу тобой, — Джулиан вздохнул и начал медленно поглаживать Гарака по спине. — Расшифровка сообщений с Кардассии — это слишком для тебя. Я не могу продолжать смотреть на тебя в таком состоянии”.  
  
“Я могу с этим справиться, — Гарак качнул головой. — Ты всего лишь застал меня в плохой момент, мой дорогой”.   
  
“Не пытайся солгать мне прямо сейчас, — Джулиан пристально посмотрел на него. — Элим, ты любовь всей моей жизни, и я знаю, что ты не в порядке. Скажи мне, что сделать, чтобы помочь тебе, и я сделаю это”.  
  
“Заманчивое предложение”, — усмехнулся Гарак. Он позволил ладони упасть на бедро Джулиана и взглянул на него исподлобья.  
  
“Элим, — Джулиан нахмурился, — ты не можешь использовать секс, чтобы уклониться от этого разговора”.   
  
“Не могу?” — промурчал Гарак и двинулся вперёд, заставляя Джулиана откинуться на пол его аппартаментов.  
  
“Гарак… — обычно Джулиан теперь называл его “Гарак”, только когда был раздражён, но на его губах появилась лёгкая улыбка. — Я серьёзно”.   
  
“Ты говорил, что сделаешь что угодно, мой дорогой”, — напомнил Гарак, теперь он навис над Джулианом. Он остановился, так как не собирался принуждать своего возлюбленного.  
  
“Чтобы помочь тебе, — Джулиан усмехнулся. — А это уклонение. — Джулиан опять протянул ладонь к лицу Гарака и погладил его по щеке. — Абсолютно очаровательное и заманчивое, но всё же уклонение, — Джулиан нахмурился и куснул губу. — Тебе не нужно говорить со мной, но, пожалуйста, не позволяй этому причинять тебе боль”.   
  
Гарак посмотрел в большие карие глаза, и его сердце замерло. Джулиан так волновался о нём.  
  
“Хорошо, — он боялся, что не сможет сдержать обещания, забота о себе никогда не была одной из его сильных сторон, но он собирался попытаться. — Но ты не станешь возражать, если мы ещё _ненадолго_ уклонимся от реальности?”  
  
“Мы собираемся уклоняться дольше, чем _недолго_ ”, — промурчал Джулиан, прежде чем поцеловать Гарака.


End file.
